Dragon Amulet
by Narutothemasterninja
Summary: Naruto and Gaara go against nature, mankind, and mutated monsters to find a way to bring their teacher which adopted them back to Life. ActionAdventure Tragedy Romance. NaruSaku


Dragon amulet

Prologue description

I do not own naruto or any of it's characters. Here is just a descriptions of some characters in this stories. I will write the and probaly make a new one every week.

Uzumaki Naruto

age-7-16(The age will change as the story continues)

birthday:October 10

blood type-B

Decription:Naruto was found as a baby by a women named Sheena Miyato. She taught Naruto how to fight and to use magical abilities known as Shoujo. Naruto trains with his classmate Gaara. Even though they both act like brothers than just friends. Nobody knows what the whiskers on his face means, but it will lead him in his adventure.

Gaara

age-7-16(The age will change as the story continues)

birthday-January 19

bloodtype-AB

Description-Gaara was found next to Naruto when they were both babies. Gaara is more serious than Naruto, but he still shows his fun side. Gaara was also trained in fighting and Shoujo magic style. Gaara always tries to be stringer than Naruto, but Naruto's always one step ahead of him. Like Naruto, Gaara has a mark on his face although know one knows what it is, It will help him a lot in his journey.

Haruno Sakura

age-7-16(Do I have to repeat myself)

birthday-March28

bloodtype-O

Description-Sakura is numberone when it comes fixing something she'l get it done right away, but she ain't a bad nurse either. She has a crush on Naruto, but she won't tell him. When Naruto and Sakura hangout with eachother they act like boyfriend/girlfriend. Sakura is a very dangerous person to anger, so be cautious.

Sheena Miyato

age-32

birthday-July 14

bloodtype-AB

Description-Sheena found Naruto and Gaara in a basket one day when they were babies. Sheena taught Naruto and Gaara how to fight and to use magic known as Shoujo. She was like a mother to both of them.

Sadly she was killed when strange monsters that look human known as calagulai came after her.

Ryo Shamia

Age-29

birthday-September 1

bloodtype-O

Description-Though very perverted, he is very strong. He is nicknamed the "Lightnin of the east" because of his powerful lighning attacks and his quick reflexes and speed. He is a Luitanant of the State Shoujo . He

gives Naruto and Gaara a liscence to be a State Shoujo even though they only joined to find clues on the dragon amulet. Though his is strong he can act like a goof sometimes.

Clearance Fist

Age-40

birthday-August 24

bloodtype-AB

Description-He dosn't use magic like lighning, but he puts he magic in his fist makig him a force to be reckoned with. He is so strong that punching in the air would blow away his opponents. His is very nice, but sometime he's so friendly he freaks people out.

Ichi Moto

Age-27

birthday-January-10

bloodtype-B

Description-He is a very good friend of Ryo Shamia. He helps Ryo to look good so he can get his rank up to Seargent. He is a summoner that can summon beastly creatures that are of his imagination. He could make a bear that could fly with wings and breathe fire shooting lasers out of it's eyes. He's also a good friend of Naruto's.

The story is about 2 boy's(Naruto and Gaara) Who were adopted by a women named Sheena Miyato. They were all a happy family until creatures called calagulai came and killed her. Now They are off to find a way a way to bring her back. But Naruto wants more than that. He wants Revenge.

Here's a little bit of conversation Naruto:

on a dark and tainted night two boys walking away from from their town carrying there luggage. "I just can't beleive that she's gone", said Gaara slouching his head so Naruto wouldn't see

it. "Don't worry Gaara, We'll find a way to bring her back, I promise", said Naruto looking up at the darkness. "No, I swear it".

"My Name is Uzumaki Naruto and Will Get Revenge!"

These are some people who are gonna be in the new story DRagon Amulent Coming soon 6/24/05 or later or sooner.

Reveiw these descriptios and tell me what you think.

I did this first just in case you don't like it.


End file.
